Fairy Tail: Self-Insert
by ShootingStar710
Summary: I'm a writer and I wanted to put my friends and me in a story. So, I decided on choosing Fairy Tail. Yes, I'm aware I'm only friends with boys, it's sad. This is going to be interesting... Yeah, I definitely can't write summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

 **This is going to be the start of our new fanfiction self- insert.**

 **Um this is Star currently and there are going to be 10 of us in this fanfic so it'll be hard to do and I'm the only girl.**

 **Star:** _ ***Sigh**_ *** my life sucks, completely surrounded by boys :/**

 **Sev: :P u deserve it :P**

 **Star: :P u suck**

 **Whice: Let's move on please**

 **Sev and Star: Okay** _***Glares at each other**_

 **Natsu's POV:**

Team Natsu was walking around the forest on a job when through Lucy's whining about her sore feet, my ears picked up footsteps. They were running.

I just ignored it and continued walking.

After another couple of minutes, we all heard it.

A scream.

All of Team Natsu spun around and ran in the direction of the noise.

 **Eamonn's POV:**

 **(A/N Eamonn is a real person in real life and the first friend we decided to mention)**

It was all going alright...until Isaac and Ollie were both possessed and knocked out.

Let me start from the beginning.

Basically I have a bunch of friends who I'm travelling around with. No, it's most definitely not a holiday. We're here because our families are either dead or abandoned us. Some of us have even been kidnapped and barely escaped. We even have a few runaway's…

That's who I'm currently travelling with.

There are 11 of us.

Myself (Eamonn: Pronounced A mon, Like non but with an n), Ollie, Isaac, Isabelle, Sevie (it's a BOY!), Rhys, Jack, Will, Gabriel, Robbie and Patrick.

That's us.

Anyway's now on with the story.

We were running.

Our footsteps were making thumps on the ground as we ran, dodging trees and bushes while jumping over logs.

The monster was catching up behind us, Ollie fell on a log.

I stopped and tried to run to him, but I was too late.

The monster swallowed him whole, he came back out of the monsters mouth like vomit. His eyes turned dark purple, his skin morphed into a midnight black colour. What made me nervous about the colour was that if it was night night, you wouldn't be able to see hi- no...it's coming.

Wings sprouted from it's back and super sharp fangs were visibly peeking out from it's mouth.

I heard a couple of people behind me gasp and another few muttering 'No' and 'Seriously'

The creature that was formerly Ollie flew at Isaac.

Patrick ran to try pull Isaac out of the way, but it didn't work too well. Isaac was being gripped by the monster on one hand and by Patrick on the other. Jack and Will ran over to help Patrick. I could tell by looking at Isaac and the _Snap_ that occured, he had dislocated his shoulder.

I flinched. That looked painful.

The attempts to keep Isaac on the ground were futile as quite soon, the monster had grown a tail and swiped Jack's, Patrick's and Will's legs out from under them and they all fell.

It pulled Isaac towards another monster that had just appeared and released him once Isaac was dangling over the monster's mouth. With a shout, Isaac was tossed into the monster's mouth.

Isaac changed just as Ollie had.

"No running," I heard Rhys mutter behind me, "Way too fast,"

Rhys turned towards Robbie, who had healer and protective magic.

He stuck up five fingers and made a slashing movement, it was our code signs used for battle. This movement ment _Barrier._

Robbie got the signal and made a barrier, separating us and the monsters...Our friends.

"Can't hold it for too long," Robbie warned

Gabriel glanced around at all of us.

"Any idea how we can help them?"

"I think…" Isabelle started but trailed off.

"What?" Sevie asked urgently.

"We have to expel the magic," She answered, "I've read about these creatures,"

Jack nodded "How do we do that,"

"We need two types of maker mages and any other magic because these creatures were developed by that hybrid form of magic," She answered.

The she pointed at Rhys, who had Fire Maker Magic, then Sevie, who had Earth Maker Magic and finally me.

"I think you're magic would work best, Eamonn," she said to me.

I nodded.

Together, Rhys, Sevie and I walked over to the edge of the barrier and held hands (not in a weird way).

I looked to Robbie

"When I say, release the barrier,"

He nodded.

I then focused on my magic, aiming it towards our former friends.

I felt my magic merge with Sevie's and Rhys', it was like three different songs just suddenly merged together and now played in harmony.

I shut my eyes and nodded.

The barrier dropped.

Together, Sevie, Rhys and I shouted.

"UNISON RAID, EXPULSION,"

I felt the blast shoot from our hands.

I could hear the monsters screaming and groaning.

I was praying that I hadn't just killed my friends.

When the magic faded away, I opened my eyes and released hands.

"Wow…," Was all I could manage.

Our blast had cleared a massive pathway, burning trees and bushes that was in its way. We had made a perfect circle.

Laying down where the monsters were was an unconscious Ollie and Isaac...hopefully unconscious.

Just then, a couple of people ran into the clearing.

A boy with pink hair was at the front...how strange.

 **Hello,**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **This chapter was pretty fun to write. Btw the other story isn't being abandoned.**

 **Thanks for reading and now you know about our friends.**

 **-Sev, Star and Whice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for reading the first chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Let's start with another conversation between the author's.**

 **Star: Hello!**

 **Whis: Hi, I'm back and now going to write more stuff with these other writers. Where's sev,? I want some revenge for changing my name in this. (I didn't write for the first weeks when I was introduced so they just added stuff and somehow my name is changed to Whice.)**

 **Star: Sev shouldn't be classified as a writer.**

 **Whis: *laughs* Hahah. He's annoying still. Welp, Time to get my revenge by calling him Sav :)**

 **Sav: Whut? And I'm not annoying and why's my name Sav?**

 **Whis: Hahahah. Very funny and it's my revenge.**

 **Star: Great joke, Sav you totally aren't annoying *Wink wink***

 **Sav: :(**

 **Star and Whis: Time to get into the story!**

 **Whis: I wonder if someone will die? *cough cough* sev *cough cough***

 **Star: And it won't *Wink wink* Be us who killed him.**

 **Whis and Star: Hope you enjoy =)**

 **Sav: What about me? :(**

 **Patrick's P.O.V.**

I had no idea who the people that ran into the forest were.

There was a boy with pink hair, a girl with...scarlet hair?, a boy with blacky, blue hair and had no shirt on?, a flying blue cat stuffing their face with fish and had a green bag who looked very happy and finally a girl with blond hair who was groaning something about sore feet inside a grandfather clock?!

This by far was the strangest group i've ever seen.

Ever!

Everyone except the people who ran into the clearing, rushed over to Isaac and Ollie.

Robbie checked their pulses,

"Just unconscious," he told us.

"That's good," Sevie sighed with relief.

Rhys pumped his fist, "Yes! We finally get some peace and quiet, he talks too much."

Sevie and everyone else glared at him, but agreed silently.

"Who are you?" Will asked the new comers.

They glanced at one another and then the red haired, warrior looking woman stepped forward and said, "I am Erza Scarlet and these are my companions,"

Then she pointed at the blond haired woman and said ,"This is Lucy Heartfilia, Happy is the blue flying cat, Natsu Dragneel is the pink haired one and the one without a shirt is Gray Fullbuster, we're all from, a guild called Fairy Tail,"

I had heard of Fairy Tail before, they're a guild of wizards who run around the city and destroy stuff...or at least that's what the newspapers said.

Isabelle nodded

"We are a group called **_** ,"

 **(A/N Name suggestions please)**

The one called Gray nodded,

"And what are your names?"

Jack responded this time.

"The two unconscious are Isaac and Oliver- Ollie for short, that's Gabriel, Will, Robbie, I'm Jack, that's Isabelle, Sevie, Rhys, Eamonn and that's Patrick," He finished off, pointing at each of us as he said our names.

"Okay, I definitely won't remember all of those names but...why are those two unconscious?" the one called Natsu asked us.

"They were attacked and we had to knock them out to stop them from being possessed by this monster that was chasing us," Rhys explained.

"Wait, do you even have a place to stay at?" Erza asked curiously.

Robbie answered quicker than everyone else "Sadly, we don't. We've been wandering aimlessly, exploring until that thing had attacked us."

Happy suggested "Hey, you should totally crash down at the new Fairy Tail guild hall, they've got some new guest rooms! We've got 12 beds at the guild, it's free of charge for one night, and in the meantime we can learn more about each other's group!

Natsu commented "I completely forgot about those rooms! I have a question also, do all of you use magic?"

Sevie answered "Yes, but some of us need more time to practise it, we were looking for a place to stay and then this happened."

"We were about to do some training after we finished this job, you should come," Gray suggested

"What's the job you need to do?"

"We need to get rid of this monster, it should be around here though, they say it's best to fight in daylight." Erza replied

The group had froze. It was the same monster that we fought, where it'd gone, I have no idea.

"The name of the monster is **Monstrum Shadow** ," Erza explained, "It steals soul's and transforms them into midnight black monsters,"

Isabelle nodded her head "Yeah, I've heard of them,"

"So," Lucy asked, "Do you want to stay in the rooms?"

The group contemplated it and eventually decided.

"Thanks, I think that'd be nice," I responded

The others nodded silently.

"Okay then," Erza told me, "Follow us,"

Natsu asked everyone what their magic is.

 **Hello, thanks for reading the second chapter of our self insert fiction,**

 **I can't wait to write the next one!**

 **This is Whis, Star and Sav here.**

 **Sav: Is it Lunchtime yet?**

 **Whis: It's 9 AM, what do you mean?!**

 **Whis: Anyways don't forget to leave a review of the name we should use for the self-inserted group.**

 **Star: Thanks for reading!**

 **Star, Whis and Sav: See Ya!**

 **-ShootingStar710, Whis and SevSev123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys,**

 **Thanks for reading the second chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Let's start with a conversation with all of the authors before we get into the story.**

 **Whis: Hey, I'm finally writing a lot of this story now! I've replaced Sav. Hah!**

 **Star: That Sav joke is dead :/**

 **Sev: :) I agree with Ster At least I'm not annoying.**

 **Whis: You still are annoying, even if the joke is dead!**

 **Star: True fact**

 **Sev: You guys suck :(**

 **Whis: Let's get into the story now!**

 **Star and Sev: Agreed!**

 **Sevie's POV:**

We walked into the Guildhall, Ollie was being carried by Natsu and Isaac was being carried by Gray. Two people from inside the guild ran to them and brought them behind the bar and to what I assumed was an infirmary.

At first, everyone stared at us and then shouted "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" and then smiled at us while we met each other.

A shadow and heavy footsteps came crashing down over a railing that was above the bar. It was a freaking giant!

That was until he shrunk…

"So let's get down to business, Who are you and why are you here?" the former giant asked in a deadly serious voice.

We all stared at him with a terrified face and he exclaimed "I'm just kidding, but what are you doing here?"

We all sighed in relief and then I responded

"We were wondering the forest looking for a place to stay and then this monster attacked us,"

Makarov nodded.

"And we were offered to stay here one night," Rhys continued.

Makarov nodded again and waved a hand.

"Yeah sure, that's fine," he told us.

A girl with white long hair and was super pretty, walked over to us.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira," She said sweetly, "I'll take you to the dorm,"

We followed her back out of the guild and towards a hill where a sign saying Fairy Hills and a building behind it with a relatively new look.

She showed us to a room, then glanced over at Isabelle, who was the only girl.

"Would you like to bunk with me?" Mira asked

Isabelle nodded, eager to get away from the boys.

"Do you really want to get away from us that badly?" I asked, "I am personally offended"

She just laughed and said "You all suck,"

All of the others, except Mira, glared at her.

She shoved us into our room and walked away with Mira.

The room was really spacious and had 12 beds lined up against the wall. A bathroom was on the other side of the room and there was one massive window that showed off the outside city.

"I honestly don't care just as long as I can get a night's rest," Rhys said boredly, he started to lie down on his bed.

"True," Eamonn replied.

I decided to go back to the guild so I walked out of the room but heard Rhys shouted from behind me.

"Where are you going?"

I replied "I'm going back to the guild and introduce myself and try to train with the ones we ran into.

"Wait for me, I'll come too, better now than tomorrow," Rhys said

We both went to the guild hall and saw only 2 of the members that we saw today, Natsu and Gray and it looked like they were fighting.

Rhys walked up to them and then told them "Hey, remember me? Are you training or… just having a disagreement?"

They both barely looked at Rhys and tried to punch him, but he'd dodged just in time.

Rhys replied "A bit rude. I'll take it you're busy then."

Natsu apologized "I'm sorry! I didn't realise it was you! Please forgive me!"

Erza had stepped into the room and looked at my face, "Ah, so both of them almost punched him, Natsu and Gray, a moment? I'm so sorry, Sevie, please wait for a minute or so."

I asked, "Are you okay?"

Rhys replied, "I dodged, so yeah I'm fine."

After waiting 5 minutes for them they finally came out and Gray stated, "Ok, we're about to start training want to join us?"

We both replied, "Of course we do."

Erza questioned us "Where's the rest of the group"

I replied "Busy and checking out the room we have."

Rhys added "They should join us soon"

Natsu said, "You should both fight against Gray at the same time, then we'll see what you need to work on in battle."

We went outside and started our duo spar against Gray, he started to attack us with Ice magic, Rhys dodged the first attacks with ease but started to get tired, I decided to make some defences made of earth.

Rhys made a sword of fire and tried to slash through some of the ice that Gray had summoned, he had broken some of them but not all of them broke.

I realised it was turning dark and then I tried to say to Rhys "We should probably head back to the roo-" I felt a hand resting on my shoulder and suddenly I was pulled back a strong grip...

 **Will's POV:**

We were walking towards the dorm that Isabelle was staying at and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and almost hit me with it and stepped out.

"Let's go," she said.

Once we arrived at the Guild Hall, we scanned the room for our two friends, but they weren't there.

I could see Erza, Natsu and Gray standing there with their heads swerving, looking confused.

"Um," I said, "Where are our friends?"

Gray responded this time "No clue, they were just here but when we turned around, they were gone...like they disappeared,"

A scream interrupted their conversation "HELP ME!".

"Quick, it came from outside," Erza said

"We need to split up quickly, it'll be faster to find them!" I stated.

"Okay," Natsu said, "I'll go with Robbie and Jack,"

They both nodded and ran off after Natsu.

"I'll go with Gabe, that guy and Isabelle can come too," Gray said, pointing at Patrick, Gabe and Isabelle.

They ran off too, in another direction.

That left me (Will), Eamonn and Erza.

"Let's go North," Erza ordered, with an authority that would make even the strongest wizards follow her order.

She ran ahead of us and we followed.

I looked up and saw something fall out of the sky.

"Up there!" I shouted.

Erza threw down a small device, but in a blink of an eye, it changed into a giant cushion.

I had a look at who fell down onto the cushion, it was Rhys, he tried to get up but his hand had a long and deep gash on it and blackish-red blood was seeping out.

Erza told us "He needs medical attention now!"

Natsu, Robbie and Jack went into the small clearing. Robbie went to him straight away.

Erza asked, "Why are you here?!"

Natsu answered calmly "We saw something in the sky fall, and Robbie suggested we should check it out, and if it's hurt he can heal it."

After waiting a minute or so, Rhys was finally healed, but Robbie announced: "He'll be knocked out for a day or so, probably."

Everyone in the clearing was relieved.

Erza ordered "Someone take him back to the guild. NOW! The rest of us will try and search for the thing that took them."

A piercing scream ripped through the air.

Everyone froze.

Erza ordered, "GO NOW."

Robbie went with Rhys to go back to the guild.

We ran to the sound of the scream, only to find everyone there including Sevie, He was bleeding a lot but was still fighting against…

"No…" I mumbled. It was the same monster that had possessed Isaac and Ollie.

Natsu started to attack it head-on… He roared "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The monster started to aim for the people who were frozen in fear. It went for Jack, who was still in awe. It had got his arm. I charged at the monster. I thought of the best weapon for this scenario. I summoned my sword and attacked it. I saw something flash before my eyes just as I swung my sword.

 **Rhys' POV: 5 minutes before**

I woke up to the sound of a scream, and I tried to remember what had happened, It all came rushing back, I could feel this monstrous grip on my shoulder and then I was up in the air and whatever was carrying me couldn't carry Sevie and I, so it dropped me. And then, I remember hurting my hand on a tree when I was falling, I was trying to stop my fall, Ugh, where am I, I looked around and that's when it struck me.

I must've been found and put back here. I got up and I realised, my hand had been healed, I instantly thought _Robbie healed me_.

I went outside the infirmary to the main area, mostly everyone was gone, I saw Robbie running back into the forest, I followed him eagerly to get back to the group.

I heard some footsteps behind me and leapt backwards only to find it was Isaac.

Isaac wondered out loud "What happened? Where are we?"

I answered, "Just follow me and I'll fill you in while you were knocked out."

We followed Robbie quietly and saw a clearing where we saw everyone fighting the same monster we were attacked by earlier.

It had grabbed Jack's shoulder, so I rushed in and did a successful push kick which knocked the monster off guard a bit, and then I realised Will was about to slice me in half, I scrambled back quickly.

 **Thanks for reading this chapter guys,**

 **Hope you enjoyed this**

 **Whis: I wonder what's going to happen next? And finally, Isaac is awake**

 **Star: Poor Rhys, I hope he doesn't die cause he's my best friend :(**

 **Sev: He can go die in a hole for me.**

 **Whis: Rude. Sev, Run while you still can, cause I'm going to kill you after this ends.**

 **Star: I hope Will doesn't kill him accidentally.**

 **Whis: I'm glad we've got lots done this time and we're uploading these really fast!**

 **Thanks for reading hope you enjoy!**

 **-Whis, Star and Sev**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys,**

 **That's for reading the third chapter.**

 **This chapter's going to be a little different.**

 **This chapter, we're just going to put our characters powers and weaknesses so that you know what they are.**

 **Thanks**

Oliver:

 **Magic: Blue lightning maker magic.**

Weakness: Poison will harm him straight away.

Isaac:

 **Magic: Poison Mage, like Juvia but with poison.**

Weakness: Loud noises terrify him

Isabelle:

 **Magic: Celestial mage, like Lucy**

Weakness: Hate's being alone

Sevie:

 **Magic: Sevie has Earth maker magic.**

Weakness: Can't fight in water without land nearby.

Rhys:

 **Magic: Fire Maker Magic, like a combination of Natsu and Gray.**

Weakness: Doesn't fight well against water.

Jack:

 **Magic: Puppeteer, like Sherry from the Galuna island arc.**

Weakness: Can't control humans and can't fight up close very well.

Robbie:

 **Magic: Robbie has healing and Protection magic.**

Weakness: Can't fight too well.

Will:

 **Magic: Requip with weapons only, like Erza but not quite.**

Weakness: He only has so many weapons, once he runs out he has none.

Gabe:

 **Magic: Animal take-over, he can become any animal he wishes.**

Weakness: He can't transform out of his animal form for 3 mins.

Patrick:

 **Magic: Card Magic, Like Kana's**

Weakness: Hate's darkness

Eamonn:

 **Magic: Solid Script magic, like Levy**

Weakness: Scared of fire

 **Yeah so basically these are our powers and don't worry, we aren't going to be stronger than Natsu and the others.**

 **We hope that the info helped you.**

 **Thanks**

 **-Star, Whis and Sev**


End file.
